Teen Wolf
by storieofmilife
Summary: Harry is bitten by a wolf in the Forbidden Forest. Now he must deal with all the changes and developing feelings for his female best friend. This is definitely not how he thought his sixth year would go. Full Summary inside. H/Hr Rating may change later.
1. The Bite

_**Teen Wolf**_

_**Summary**_: _Harry Potter is wandering alone in the Forbidden Forest after curfew and is bitten by a wolf. Now he has to deal with new strengths and weaknesses, developing feelings for his female best friend and trying to keep this new part of his life a secret from everyone else. This is definitely not how he thought his six-year would go. Very A/U...H/Hr a little Ron Bashing as well._

_The Bite_

Whispers and murmurs were heard all over the Great Hall this evening at supper. Jonathan Wood, Oliver Wood's father, had gone missing at the beginning of the summer. He owned Gringotts Wizarding bank in Diagon Alley; the Woods were a very wealthy family with Lord title ships, expensive properties and such. The story was that Mr. Wood had gone into Gringotts on business, left the bank around 6 pm but never returned home.

For nearly three months they searched for Mr. Wood but could not find him. Finally on a search through the forbidden forest in Scotland where Hogwarts rest, his body was found. Some students say they only found half. Some are unsure one thing that is known was that whatever attacked him wasn't human. Aurors interviewed some of the mythical creatures in the forest but no one seems to know what happened or had seen anything.

The investigation and search to find his murderer is still on going, but Oliver and the rest of his family have little to no hope that they will find anything. Oliver quit his job with Puddlemere in order to join in on the search but still no results. Harry and a few others sent Oliver cards and gifts wishing him and his family well as they go through this tough time.

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends were eating dinner. Hermione was reading the Dailey Prophet nursing a cup of pumpkin juice. Ron was eating while talking animatedly to Seamus about a Quidditch match he went to see this summer and Harry was finishing up a letter to Sirius while trying to eat also.<p>

He asked how Sirius was doing, Sirius decided to travel the world after Harry defeated Voldermort last year. Harry, Remus and Tonks joined him during the summer. When Harry returned to school, Remus and Tonks returned to work, they were helping with The Woods case. Remus proposed to Tonks during a week in Italy and their wedding was supposed to be next summer. He asked about them as well in his letter since he knew Sirius kept in touch with Remus more that he did.

He also told Sirius that this year instead of the heads of house just selecting captains for the Quidditch team before term, that they had a competition during the first week of school for it and he, Ron and another boy named Cormac MacLaggen went out for it. He hoped he did well but wasn't going to stress about it too much. Finally he said his goodbyes and promised to write once a week.

Harry finished his letter and put it in an envelope set on mailing it before going back to the Common Room. Hermione finished reading the Prophet and set it down, watching Ron as a bit of food fell out of his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed Ronald" she chided lightly. Ron looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Love" was his only reply. Hermione and Ron began dating about a month ago; they waited until the weight of the war that took place in June was over. Ron learned to control his temper, and Hermione learn to let loose a little more. Harry was happy for them but couldn't help feeling like he was missing something in his life.

* * *

><p>After finishing up their supper Hermione accompanied Harry to the Owlery while Ron went to go to the common room to see if McGonagall had left the captain badge yet. After mailing the letter, they fell into a comfortable silence before Hermione decided to spark up a conversation.<p>

"I wonder how Oliver's doing, did he ever write you back," She asked concerned.

"Um…no but I suspect that's only because he's taking the lost pretty hard. I remember him saying that his father was the one that encouraged him to play Quidditch and his passion for it came from his father, I can't imagine him ever wanting to play again".

Hermione nodded but hopped that, that wasn't true. They fell into a comfortable silence again when they noticed a couple sitting in the corridor holding hands.

"How are things with you and Ron," asked Harry.

"Alright I suppose," said Hermione a little too quickly.

"You supposed?" asked Harry a curious look on his face.

"Well when we first got together things were passionate and romantic, I feel like now we've fell into this routine, I don't know, I just thought that after we'd finally gotten together things would feel right but they just feel complicated."

"Complicated how?" Hermione was a little surprised at this concerned Harry, he'd never taken much interest in her love life before, not that she'd really had one other than that time she'd had that small thing with Viktor Krum.

Harry for his part felt like he should take more interest in Hermione, she was always there for him and he felt like he had been lacking in that area. She was one of the most important people in his life and he wanted her to know it, so he was going to start showing it.

"I feel like I have to walk on egg shells around him, and the same with him, he tries so hard not to argue with me when I know he wants too"

"Well give it time, you've only been together for a month, things will get better, you'll see," he said confidently. She smiled at him.

"So what about your love life" she asked smirking as they made their way through the portrait whole. He snorted.

"What love life?" he asked

"Sure you have your eye on someone boy who lived to defeat the darkest wizard of all time" she said sarcastically.

"Nope, you're the most important woman in my life" he said and when he did, she didn't know why but she blushed. "But if someone comes up I'll let you know" he said smiling that boyish smile.

* * *

><p>They got through the portrait whole and saw Ron sulking on the couch.<p>

"No word yet" he said as he stared into the fire. Hermione went and sat next to him and grabbed his hand. While Harry sat in the big red chair, he too stared at the fire.

"Don't worry mate I'm sure something will come up soon" no sooner than he had said it Colin Creevey came through the portrait whole and walked over to Harry with a letter in his hand. Neville was sitting in the corner playing wizards chess with Ginny and Seamus and Dean were in a corner playing exploding snap. They all stopped when the saw the letter.

Harry thanked Colin as he stood up to retrieve the letter.

"Well go then Harry, open it will ya," said Seamus coming to stand around him. Harry nodded as Hermione and Ron got up as well.

"Yea go on mate, what's it say" said Dean coming over as well. Harry opened the letter and the captain badge was pinned to it.

"Due to extensive amount of leadership and skills you displayed during tryouts I, Professor McGonagall due hereby name you Quidditch captain for this school year. Congratulations and do us proud." He read aloud to them in the common room.

"Congratulations mate" said Seamus. Harry was all smiles.

"Yea Harry good on you" said Dean. Hermione and the others were about to say their congratulations as well when Ron spoke up.

"Well isn't this bloody perfect, Harry golden boy Potter gets Quidditch Captain" said Ron glaring at him.

"What's the matter mate, I thought you'd be happy" said Harry smile vanishing from his face.

"Happy, happy that everything's practically given to you,"

"Nothings given to me Ron"

"The fame, the glory and now you're captain, this is bloody fucking insane but of course what do I expect when I go up against Dumbledore's golden boy " said Ron yelling now and coming to stand in front of Harry. Hermione and the others watching in horror, she didn't think that this would happen at all. Seamus and Dean took their leave upstairs knowing that this fight was just beginning.

"You think I asked for this, you think I wanted my parents and so many countless others to be murdered by that psychotic prick, you think I wanted to grow up in a home full of people that would rather set their skin on fire than care for me, you think I fucking asked for this, you of all people who knows how hard my life has been" Harry said screaming at the top of his lungs.

"There you go whining again your life's so hard, you're fucking rich you prick, you don't need to be captain too, I worked to damn hard for it"

"Not hard enough" said Harry advancing on Ron.

"I suppose Dumbledore had something to do with this we all know how he loves to play grandfather to poor orphan Potter" spit out Ron. Hermione couldn't watch anymore.

"Ron what are you doing"

"Telling him what he needs to hear"

"Fuck you Ron," said Harry rushing out of the portrait whole.

"Yeah run to Dumbledore you sorry prick," said Ron yelling after him. Neville looked at him with disgust before grabbing Harry's letter and captain badge and taking it upstairs to give to him in the morning.

* * *

><p>"You're such a git Ron," said Ginny with the same look of disgust that Neville had before taking her leave as well.<p>

"Are you seeing this, he's turn them all against me" said Ron.

"I can't believe you Ronald, how could you say those things to someone that's supposed to be your best friend" said Hermione starring at him in horror.

"He's not my bloody best mate Hermione, and he doesn't deserve to be captain," said Ron sinking down onto the couch.

"No Ron you don't deserve to be Harry's friend, you don't deserve the Quidditch captaincy and you definitely don't deserve me, we're through Ronald, you hear me through!" She yelled before rushing through the portrait whole intent on finding Harry and making sure he was okay.

"Fine you can all fuck off for all I care," said Ron as he went to bed.

Hermione searched every corridor she could, but had to get back to the common room so she wouldn't get in trouble, she hopped that Harry was ok. Once she was back in the common room she conjured herself up a blanket and a pillow and curled up with her favorite book intent on staying up until he returned, hopefully that would be soon.

* * *

><p>Harry for his part had wandered out into the forbidden forest. He knew no student nor teacher would be out here since it was forbidden. He wanted to take a short cut through the forest and stay at Hagrid's tonight; he couldn't go back to the common room or up to the dormitory with out wanting to smash Ron's face in.<p>

He couldn't believe Ron would say those things. He knew Ron could be a jealous git sometimes but he never said those things about Harry before. Harry didn't want to make anyone's life complicated. He just wanted to have a normal year here, after his defeat of Voldermort he thought that it would be possible. He supposed now that he'd hoped for too much. He walked through the forest quickly, this place was really creepy at night and it was full moon tonight. The moon looked beautiful in the sky.

He heard what sounded like a howl far off but decided to ignore it. As he got closed to Hagrid's hut, which was just a few feet away, he heard some rustling in the bushes. He ignored and kept walking. Then he heard the rustling get closer.

"Who's there?" he said stopping. No response. He shook his head and thought he was hearing things. The he saw something move really quickly through the woods, he picked up his pace and started to see the line where the woods ended. The he saw something move again. Dear and squirrels rushed past him to the other side of the forest.

"What the hell" he thought, but before he could move a huge beast lunged at him, he couldn't see what it was but it bit him on the side of his stomach. He yelled out in pain and the animal left him. He got a quick look at what seemed like a mountain lion before it disappeared. He lifted his shirt and saw the huge teeth marks left in his side as he fell to the ground. Shortly after the large amount of blood he saw everything else went black.


	2. The Changes

**_Changes_**

A loudly chirping bird was what woke Harry the next morning. He felt for his glasses; which was on his face, but when he opened his eyes he noticed that his vision was blurry because of them. He took them off and put them in his pocket. He looked around for the bird, which was sitting on a tree branch about 3 or 4 trees away. He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts as he felt around inside his jean pockets for his wand noticing he had it he got up slowly and started moving toward the school.

He didn't know whether he should tell someone what had happened even though he was still hurting the bite marks had nearly faded, he noticed this as he lifted his shirt up to see his wounds. His shirt was bloody in so he performed a quick cleaning charm on it before going into the school. He went to the Gryffindor Common room, which was empty and then he preceded upstairs to the boy's lavatory. He got in the shower and let the hot water cascade down his body trying to pull himself together. He washed and scrubbed. He ran his hands over his bite marks slowly trying to figure out what kind of animal could've done this.

Once he was out the shower and dressed he looked at his watch and noticed that he only had ten minutes to spare before his first class began. He would miss breakfast, oh well. He decided to go to Hermione and see if she could help him figure out what was going on with him but then thought about her connection to Ron. Ron he'd almost forgotten that it was their very fight that caused him wander out in the woods in the first place. He hoped Ron wasn't still upset.

* * *

><p>As he got downstairs to the corridors in the dungeon he saw Ron sitting in potions class next to Seamus and Dean. Hermione had her usual seat somewhere in the front of the class. She waved at him and he waved back. He went over to Ron.<p>

"Look mate let's just forget this ever happened alright, we're both good on the team and should focus on winning the Quidditch cup, what do you say" said Harry holding out his hand. Ron turned to Seamus completely ignoring Harry's hand.

"Do you hear something mate, maybe my ears are playing funny tricks on me" Seamus none the wise leaned over and said.

"Yeah Harry was talking to you." Ron glared at him, and then directed his gaze forward acting as if Harry had never been there. Seamus shrugged and turned his attention back to a conversation he was having with Dean. Harry shook his head and walked to the front of the class and took a seat beside Hermione.

"Hermione do you mind if I sit in the back today, I'm not really in a good mood and Snape definitely won't help that" he said sighing.

"Sure, but where were you last night" she asked "I searched for you but had to come back to the common room because of curfew"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" he said as he got his things and moved to the back. He was surprised when Hermione moved with him.

"You didn't have to Hermione"

"I know, where are your glasses?" she asked pulling out her supplies. He smiled at her saying he would tell her later and Ron glared at them. Draco and his sidekicks walked in followed by Snape. He sauntered to the front of the classroom and immediately charmed the chalk to begin writing on the board. Harry dropped his book and held his ears in pain. He heard every line and symbol being drawn as if someone were holding a bullhorn to his ears screaming at him. Hermione noticed this and looked concerned.

"Are you ok" Harry took some deep breaths and attempted to calm down.

"Yeah, headache" he said shaking his head. What the hell was going on with him, first the birds then the sight and now the chalk?

"Maybe you should see madam Pomphrey after class" she suggested. Harry nodded but thought in his mind that there was no way he was going to see the mediwitch the less people that knew about this the better.

* * *

><p>"Attention up here" said Snape. Snape began his start of class lecture and Harry noticed his sense of smell had been heightened too. Hermione smelled of strawberry shampoo. He leaned over to get a better whiff. She gasped when she noticed how close he was too her. And he could smell the eggs and bacon she had for breakfast that morning he closed his eyes and licked his lips, which caused her to blush.<p>

"Mr. Potter is there a problem?" asked Snape with the usual snare on his face. "Then will you please direct your attention up here instead of on Ms. Granger," he said snarling. Hermione blushed and Harry turned his attention to the front blushing as well.

"Today we'll be working on the potion known as…." Snape continued. Malfoy whom was sitting behind Harry and Hermione said.

"Don't know what you find so fascinating about the mudblood potter, she's rather ugly if you ask me, but I forgot you pathetic scum like to stick together." He said smirking.

"Shove off Malfoy" said Harry loud enough for him to hear as Hermione ignored them.

"What Potter, upset that I'm just telling the truth, I would've thought that being scar head and all you could at least find a descent bird to shag, but I supposed the ladies of Hogwarts see that you're nothing but a pathetic half blood that got lucky when he defeated the dark lord."

"Fuck off Malfoy," said Harry his anger rising at an alarming rate.

"Harry calm down he's not worth it," whispered Hermione as she continued to take notes.

"Listen to your little mudblood whore scarface, you wouldn't wanna make her mad, she is the only girl in this castle that shows you attention although that's still not saying much" Said Malfoy smirking still. Harry couldn't take it anymore its one thing to talk about him but to insult his best friend was another thing.

"Take it back Malfoy" said Harry gripping the sides of the desk he could feel his anger reaching the point of no return and noticed himself starting to burn up with rage. His fingernails started to get longer. Hermione looked over at him in horror. No one else seem to notice as Snape droned on and on

"Take what back?" asked Draco innocently. "The mudblood, or the whore," He said sitting forward in his chair to get closer to Harry. "Aww am I making ickle potter upset, are you gonna go cry to mummy," he asked making Crabbe and Goyle laugh beside him. "Oh right she was a mudblood whore to wasn't she" Harry got up and was on Malfoy so fast, that got the classes attention. He pulled Malfoy out of the chair and held him several feet above the ground. Hermione got out of her chair as well and all the students dropped what they doing to see what would happen Snape rushed to the back of the class.

"I said take it back" glared Harry between gritted teeth. His eyes were glowing golden. Malfoy was scared for his life and pleading with Harry to put him down. Hermione stepped beside Harry and gently said.

"Put him down Harry," Harry looked as if he didn't hear her and Snape was getting ready to hex him. "Harry please put him down," she said softly. Harry's eyes returned to their normal color as he dropped Malfoy and rushed out of the classroom with all the students looking after him. Hermione was about to rush out as well but Snape stopped her threatening with house points. Even Ron had to admit that he was scared, what the hell was going on with his former best friend.

* * *

><p>Harry rushed to the men's loo on the second floor. He was still so damn angry. He wanted to punch something hurt something or someone. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyebrows were getting thicker and his nose was getting longer. He grabbed his face trying to stop whatever was happening to him but he couldn't. His nails were long and sharp and his teeth grew longer and sharper. He punched in a mirror and held onto a sink willing him self to calm down when he heard someone calling him. He looked up and noticed that his features were back to normal and turned around to come face to face with Neville Longbottom.<p>

"Um Harry, what's going on?" he asked half terrified half amazed.


	3. The Golden Eyes

_**The Golden Eyes**_

Harry looked at Neville then back to the shattered glass of the mirror he broke. He sighed deeply wondering if he could trust his dark-haired friend with his secret. Hell he didn't even know what it was that did whatever it did to him, but at least it would be nice to have someone to talk to about it. With his decision made he turned back to Neville and un-balled his swollen fists and said.

"I honestly don't know" Neville walked over to where Harry had broken the mirror and muttered a quick repario, the mirror put itself back together and Neville grabbed Harry's hand. Both he and Harry watched amazed as his hand began healing itself until it was back to normal.

"Wicked" said Neville staring wide-eyed at Harry's fist. "What else can you do?" he asked. Harry shrugged as he washed the now drying blood off his hands.

"I can see without my glasses now" said Harry and Neville looked at him for the first time and noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"So your visions great, you heal yourself, this is very interesting Harry, very interesting indeed" said Neville as he got a thoughtful look on his face. Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably for a minute.

"Where were you this morning, I didn't see you in the dorm" said Neville. Harry sighed again wondering if he should tell Neville the next part but decided to hell with it he'd already told him a lot of information might as well let him in on the whole thing, maybe he could help if he was willing.

"So that's when it bit me, and when I woke up I noticed these changes in me"

"What did the thing look like" Harry gave him a quizzical look "The thing that bit you, you said something bit you in the forest and you blacked out" supplied Neville trying to jog his memory.

"I couldn't really make it out, all I know is that it was huge, dark, furry and had really sharp teeth" said Harry trying to remember the creature from the forest.

"Wow"

"Oh and dark red eyes almost like Voldermorts but darker" Neville nodded it was now common to use Voldermorts name since his defeat. "A mountain lion maybe" Neville shook his head and Harry stared at him.

"Can I see your bite?" he asked coming to stand in front of Harry.

"It started fading when I was walking back to the castle this morning it's probably gone by now, but I'll show you if you want" Neville nodded and Harry took his shirt out of his uniform pants and lifted it up to where his bite would be or whatever remained of it. His skin was really red and the bite marks were still fading.

"Merlin's beard" exclaimed Neville "This was no mountain lion Harry, a mountain lion would've killed ya it would"

"Then what was it, I mean can you help me figure out what it was, what if this bite will kill me, I'm just getting my life together I can't…" Harry continued to ramble.

"Calm down, I'll help you all right" said Neville reassuringly. Harry sighed and nodded in relief "Have you told anyone else" he asked.

"No I didn't see anyone this morning and I stormed out of Snape's Class before I had the chance to tell Hermione, I'm surprised she's still speaking to me considering her relationship with Ron" said Harry looking down sadly.

"Shit class" Harry smirked it wasn't often you heard Neville Longbottom swear. "I was supposed to be back ages ago to help Professor Sprout with her second years" Harry laughed a bit. Neville really loved Herbology more than anyone else he knew, even Hermione and she loved every class it seemed.

"So we should get back to class then" Neville nodded. Even though they both new the next class was about to start soon. Neville would have to apologize to professor Sprout and Harry would no doubt have to serve detention with Snape for his latest display.

"Oh Hermione and Ron broke up last night by the way, he was muttering about it when he came into the dorm last night" said Neville as an after thought.

"Really" said Harry he didn't know why but his heart tugged slightly at this bit of news.

"Yeah it was all he could rant about, this morning too" said Neville as they began to walk towards the door.

"Hmm," said Harry taking in the news he decided he would talk to Hermione about it later. "Hey Neville don't tell anyone else alright"

"Sure Harry, you have my word" said Neville as he opened the door and held it for Harry.

"And thanks for agreeing to help me" he said

"Hey what are mates for right?"

"Yeah, so what do you think It is, that bit me you know" said Harry whispering that last part.

"Well from what you've told me and what I've heard, I believe that it was a…" Neville said pausing to look around and making sure they were alone. Once he was satisfied he leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear "A werewolf" Harry gasped in horror.

"A what!" he nearly shouted.

"Calm down Harry, I hope I'm wrong but if I'm right, your body's gonna go through even more changes and we have to help you prepare for it" said Neville as they walked down the corridor to their next class. Harry smiled slightly at Neville in thanks for his friends support but he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed to the Great Hall for lunch after Aritmancy. Harry didn't take that class with her so she hoped she would see him in here. She sat down across from Ginny whom had invited Luna to sit over at the table today. Ron was a little ways down sitting with Dean, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender Brown whom was desperately trying to get the red heads attention but he just ignored her and kept glancing at Hermione.<p>

She missed breakfast this morning after she woke up in the common room. She was distressed to find out from Seamus earlier that morning that Harry hadn't returned to the dorm as she'd hoped. She was starving. She quickly pilled food on her plate and ate in hast as she wanted to talk to Harry when he finally did come in the Great Hall.

Ginny who was reading the Dailey Prophet dropped it a bit to look over at Hermione whom was eating as fast as she could while still trying to keep her area neat. It was quite funny actually. The food kept escaping her fork and she quickly tried to pick it up before anyone noticed.

"Hungry" she asked. Hermione nodded and took the pumpkin juice from Luna who handed it to her. After muttering a quick thanks she poured herself a glass and drank it quickly.

"Slow down Hermione there's still about an hour left of lunch to go," said Ginny. Hermione nodded and slowed down a bit but not much. She kept glancing at the entrance of the great hall to see if Harry had walked in but much to her disappointment he hadn't.

Luna whom had that dreamy stare she was so known for said "The Whacksprats must have invaded your tummy, they tend to fester there when you're really hungry, especially if you miss a meal" she said winking at Hermione. Hermione looked over at her after she winked, it was an odd sight to see.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at her two friends, then something caught her eye in the Dailey Prophet that made her want to cry.

"Hey have you two seen this yet?" she said as she laid the paper down on the table for the two girls to see Hermione was too busy looking at the double doors to notice Luna said.

"That is quite sad indeed" Ginny looked over at Hermione then she called out to her but the brunette girl seemed focused on that door.

"Hermione have you heard," she asked. Hermione finally heard Ginny and said.

"Heard what?"

"Sarah Boot was murdered last night, she's Terry's mum" said Ginny as she passed her the article. Hermione pushed her plate and utensils to the side as she took the article in front of her. No wonder Terry was excused from Aritmancy today she'd wondered why he'd left at the start of class.

"It says here that they have little to no details but she was murdered in a forest as well" Ginny took the paper back and Hermione waited for her to say something.

"All she had on her was a silver pendant, no one was with her and she was dead for about six hours before she was found." Said Ginny skimming the page.

"A silver pendant" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, look at that," said Ginny as she pointed it out to Hermione. You could barely see the picture of the necklace but on the crest was what looked like a wolf standing next to a star a flower and a crescent moon.

"Weird" said Hermione.

"Bloody hell" exclaimed Ginny.

"What? What is it?" asked Hermione looking up again.

"Look if you look really hard you can see someone standing back there behind a tree, look," said Ginny. Hermione leaned over the table and squinted but she couldn't see. Ginny went back to reading and Luna pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. Hermione finished off her pumpkin juice.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Ginny not taking her eyes off the Prophet.

"I'm looking for Harry, I thought he would come in here but I guess I was wrong." Said Hermione looking around once more to find him but failing to do so.

"Oh I saw Harry and Neville too, they were on their way to the Gryffindor Common room as I was coming here for lunch. There were some nutsprats in his hair, Harry that is that means he's stressed, tell him to take it easy ok" said Luna. Hermione muttered a quick thanks before grabbing her things and rushing out of the great hall.

Ron got up when she left and told his other friends he would see them later much. He missed the disappointed look on Lavender Brown's face as he left.

* * *

><p>Neville and Harry were sitting inside the common room; it was completely empty seeing as all of the students were at lunch. Neville and Harry went to the library and grabbed all the books on werewolves they could find since Neville was so sure that, that's what bit him. Harry got Dobby to bring them some lunch so that they could research and fill their bellies.<p>

"Here Harry look, sense of smell, heighten hearing, seeing, all signs point to it, it's definitely a werewolf mate" said Neville taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Fuck me," exclaimed Harry rubbing his face. "This can't be happening," said Harry just when things seemed like they were getting better. Then he perked up a bit "Is there anyway to get rid of this, you know like a cure?" asked Harry hopefully. Neville shook his head.

"I don't know, we'll just have to keep looking, but it says here that your body will change dramatically over the next few weeks. You'll become stronger, faster and smarter as your werewolf senses began to take over. Your hormones will be heightened." Harry shook his head.

"Merlin's fucking beard, it's hard enough being a teenager with all these bloody hormones and what not but now I have to worry about mine doubling," said Harry sinking down into the armchair sulking.

"More like tripling mate," said Neville as he continued to read. Harry groaned "And it says here that anger is what causes most transformations, that explains why you were like that in the men's room," said Neville shaking his head in sympathy for his friend.

"Anger causes most transformations, not all?" asked Harry intrigued.

"Yea, it causes most because when you're angry you have very little control over your transformations, but if you learn to control your temper than you could learn to change at will and prevent yourself from changing when you don't want to." Harry nodded well that was good to know now all he had to do was control his anger.

Who was he kidding he couldn't even do that when he was normal, he was fucked now. "After classes we'll read about the full moon" Harry nodded truly grateful for Neville's help. "Oh I forgot I got your captain badge for you when you left out last night, I'll go upstairs and get it".

"Thanks, hey I'm gonna be in the corridor waiting" said Harry, as he grabbed his things. Neville said a quick okay and ran up the stairs to get Harry's badge.

* * *

><p>Hermione finally got the portrait whole and hoped Harry hadn't come out yet when Ron came up to her before she could give the password to get in.<p>

"Hermione, Hermione wait I need to talk to you," said Ron stepping in between her and the portrait whole. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron I'm in a rush, so please move" said Hermione trying to get past him. He continued to block her way.

"No wait just give me a minute," said Ron pleading with her.

"I don't have time for this Ronald" said Hermione briefly glancing at her watch noticing that they had about ten minutes before their next class began.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for being a git to you yesterday, I said some awful things to you and I'm sorry" Hermione glared at him.

"You said awful things to me yes Ronald Weasley but you said even more hurtful things to Harry, it's him you need to apologize to not me" said Hermione backing away from the portrait whole. Ron followed her to the other side of the corridor.

"Screw Potter, I want to be with you, I thought that maybe if I apologized maybe you'd like to give it another go" he said hopefully smiling at her. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You thought wrong," she said walking around him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do," she said. He grabbed her wrist before she could get too far causing her to drop the books in her hands on the floor. He twisted her around to face him.

"Where are you going huh? To search for Potter, when will you figure out that he's not good enough for you Hermione, you and I we're meant to be together, everyone thinks so and I know you do too" said Ron. Hermione was trying to get her wrist free but found it painful to do so.

"Ron let go you're hurting me," she said pleadingly

"Why so you can go and see Potter, he can fuck off Hermione he needs to leave us be" said Ron grabbing hold of her other wrist just as tightly. He backed her to the wall till there was no space left between them.

"Where I go and what I do are no longer your concern, you lost the privilege of that information last night now let go of me" she said tears started to well up in her eyes he was twisting her wrist to the point where they were turning red now.

"No tell me you want to be with me, I know you do" said Ron tightening his grip even more if that were possible.

"I don't want to be with you Ron, now please let me go," she said begging him almost.

"Maybe a kiss will change your mind," said Ron as he began to lean forward. Hermione moved her head from side to side to avoid his lips but she could see him closing in, just when she thought it would be over someone said.

"I think you better let her go" Ron dropped one of her wrist to turn around and came face to face with his former best friend. Harry was steaming mad and glaring fiercely at Ron.

"Mind your business Potter, this has nothing to do with you" spat out Ron with an equal glare. Harry walked over to him.

"She has everything to do with me," Hermione smiled a watery smile as he said this "She's my best friend and she wants you to let go of her wrist, I suggest you do so now!" said Harry almost yelling.

"What part of fuck off don't you understand Potter, maybe I'll say it a little louder for you" said Ron pausing for dramatic affect "FUCK OFF" he yelled in Harry's face and turned back to Hermione.

"Wrong answer" said Harry slowly. His eyes were glowing golden yellow now and his claws began to come out. He grabbed Ron as Ron helplessly let go of Hermione's wrist. Hermione ran behind Harry and grabbed her books.

Harry held Ron up against the wall with one hand choking him as he did his claws scratching the red heads throat. As Ron struggled for breath Harry could feel the power cursing through his veins it felt incredible, indescribable, impossible, but then he was being brought back down to earth by a voice.


	4. The Conversation

**_The Conversation_**

Harry held Ron up against the wall with one hand choking him as he did. As Ron struggled for breath Harry could feel the power cursing through his veins it felt incredible, indescribable, impossible, but then he was being brought back down to earth by a voice.

"Harry, Harry let him down' you're going to hurt him" said the soft angelic voice of his best friend Hermione, as she gently put a hand on his shoulder which was already tense but seem to tense up even more when he realized that she might have seen his facial features which he knew had began to change.

Neville came out of the common room just in time to see Harry holding Ron up by his throat. He also noticed that Harry was showing signs of transforming again. His claws were coming out and probably scratching the hell out of Ron's throat. His forehead was extending outward and his eyes were glowing yellow.

Harry came down as he heard Hermione's voice. He dropped the almost unconscious Ron on the ground and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Hermione flinched before she started to go after him, though she doubted that she could catch him, but Neville stopped her as Ron started to choke.

"Hey uh, Hermione can you help me get him to the Hospital Wing" he asked tentatively knowing that she wanted to go after Harry but realizing that he probably didn't want to be found at this point.

Hermione looked down the corridor but realized that Harry was long gone and said. "Sure Neville" she went over and draped one of Ron's arms over her shoulders and Neville did the same, but tried to put most of Ron's weight on him. The red head was extremely heavy. Neville thought of using magic to levitate him to the hospital wing but then Hermione would be free to go find Harry and he was sure that Harry didn't want that. So he suffered promising himself that Harry would pay him back later.

"I've never seen him that angry before," said Hermione as she struggled to hold Ron up with a look of concern on her face. "I thought he was going to kill him" she finished.

"Well he sure could've" mumbled Neville as they walked down the corridor.

"What was that?" she asked

"Um nothing I was just thinking out loud," he said and they continued on the rest of the way in silence. Neville briefly wondered if Harry could've actually killed Ron but pushed his thoughts to the side and decided that he definitely had to find a way to help his friend control this thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two little boys, who couldn't be more than five, were standing in front of a burning house crying. Their parents were dead and they watched as the rest of their lives burned away with that house.<em>**

**_They lived in a wooded area and had no close neighbors. They were so young and didn't have any idea of what to do. As one of the boys was wiping his tears away he heard a sound in the woods._**

**_"Did you hear that" the other little boy sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands._**

**_"What, I didn't hear anything" he said honestly still staring at the fire. They had no idea how the fire started. Only when their father came in their room frantically warning them to get up and get out did they even know that something was wrong._**

**_The father who informed them that their mother was trapped in the kitchen rushed them out the house, once he got the boys out safely he went back in for their mother but never came out. And they had to watch as the house burned and collapsed on top of their parents._**

**_"Come on we have to go," said the boy who heard the mysterious sound in the woods. He was now looking around to see if anyone else was there that could help them but their wasn't. He grabbed his brother's hand and preceded to walk on the trail their father made to get them into town._**

**_It was spooky going through the woods and his brother crying wasn't really helping his paranoia. He heard another sound in the woods and stopped suddenly alarming his brother._**

**_"What's wrong," he asked wiping away more of his tears. His brother looked up at the moon it was full tonight, he heard the owls hooting the ravens flying and then he saw someone following them. He pulled his brother closer to him and hissed._**

**_"Run" his brother gave him a confused look._**

**_"Huh"_**

**_"Run" he said again starting to run as he yanked his brother's hand, they saw what looked like a huge mountain lion following them running at a rapid speed. "Faster" he yelled. His brother tried but couldn't keep up._**

**_"I can't he said panting trying to run" He could tell the animal was close._**

**_"Split up I'll meet you where the trail ends" he said. His brother nodded short for breath. They hugged and then separated never knowing if they would see each other again._**

**_The faster of the two ran and ran but couldn't seem to find where the trail was anymore; he'd lost his place when the animal started following them. He stopped in the middle of the forest to try and see where he was. When a bunch of deer and other wild animals rushed past him he threw himself to the ground and covered his head with his hands and placed his head in his knees. When he was sure the animals were gone he got up. He heard a growl behind him and turned around to see a huge beast covered in black fur. Standing on two legs with the reddest eyes he'd ever seen, then curiously they turned yellow before turning red again. He was stuck in fear, and then he heard his brother yelling for him from the other side of the forest, but before he could run the huge beast grabbed him and lifted the little boy to about eye level._**

**_He cringed in fear and before he knew it the beast sunk its teeth into the side of his neck as his life started to slip away from him…_**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat. That dream was very vivid as if he were there. As if he were the little boy being bitten. He could feel the bite marks in his neck but when he went to feel for them nothing was there. He shook his head and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, and then he went back to bed and willed himself to sleep.<p>

The next day in class Harry was struggling to stay awake. Neville had to nudge him at least five times in McGonagall's class. Hermione had yet to speak to him about the whole Ron thing. Ron was still in the hospital milking his injuries, he could've been released the same day but knowing him he'd take any chance to get out of going to class. Seamus, Dean and Lavender went by to visit him and he had them thinking Harry was crazy.

What was going on with him? Hermione didn't know but she was determined to find out, as soon as class was over. The bell rang indicating the end of class but before she could even get to him the very tired looking Harry rushed out of the class room looking as if he had all the energy in the world. She saw Neville rush after him; she didn't know those two had gotten close. What the hell was going on? She thought before gathering her books and leaving out the classroom herself.

Neville and Harry were on the Quidditch Pitch in the boy's locker room, no one was practicing today and Harry thought it would be a safe place to tell Neville what he dreamed about.

"Yea and then I woke up before I could see whether the little boy lived or not but I think he did based on what I saw" Neville scratched his chin curiously.

"Wow" Harry looked at him unbelievingly.

"That's all your going to say?" he asked. Neville sighed and sat on the bench in between the lockers. Harry followed him over and sat down next to him.

"Well what the bloody hell do you expect me to say, this is bloody insane," he said throwing his hands up. "I mean first you're bitten by a damn werewolf, then when you get angry you have the ability to bloody kill someone and all your facial features change causing everyone around you to think that you're some type of animal…

"I am" said Harry cutting in. Neville glared at him slightly for interrupting his rant. "Sorry" Neville nodded.

"And now your having dreams about other people being bitten little kids at that"

"I know that Neville I'm fucking freaking out over here mate," said Harry nearly yelling. Neville stood up and motioned for him to lower his voice.

"Alright calm down, in this dream you had did you recognize anyone?" he asked softly

Harry took a deep breath and tried to remember what he saw and after a few moments of silence with Neville staring at him hopefully he looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. Then sighed again.

"I think the wolf was Fenrir Greyback"

"What, did he look like the one that bit you?"

"Sort of his eyes were red and then yellow and then red again, I recognize Fenrir from the final battle before Sirius killed him, I know his eyes were always yellow" said Harry.

"I've got to do some research, for now I suggest you keep to yourself until we figure out how to help you control your transformations better," Harry nodded. "Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore"

"No, I can't, he already helped me through so much in the war I can't burden him again"

"Ok, but you need to talk to someone, maybe someone that can help you," suggested Neville as he walked out of the locker room. Harry nodded once more.

* * *

><p>That night Harry flooed Sirius and Sirius suggested that he talk to Remus since he would have a better knowledge on these things, Harry owled Remus that following morning asking if he they could talk somewhere, the first Hogsmeade visit wasn't going to be for another couple weeks but Remus told him he'd ask Dumbledore's permission to let the lad come to his house this coming weekend.<p>

That Saturday Professor Dumbledore arranged for Harry to meet Remus via portkey. Harry went to the professor's office and portkeyed from there. When he came too, he saw a smiling Remus on the other side. It looked like there were on countryside. Harry got up and wiped grass and twigs off of his self and went to hug Remus.

"Hello there Harry, how ya been" he asked hugging his surrogate son back equally as hard.

"Not too good Remus, but we'll talk about all of that in due time" he said.

Remus took Harry's hand and apparated them to his house in the woods. Harry felt a sort of déjà vu set in when he landed out here. They walked up to the wooden cottage and went inside.

"We'll have to go in the sitting room, Tonks is upstairs sleeping," he said

They went into the sitting room and Harry sat in a large armchair facing a fire, while Remus sat on the couch, he conjured up a tray with tea and biscuits. Harry took a couple biscuits and a cup of tea Remus took some as well before speaking.

"So Harry tell me what's been going on with you, why the sudden interest in werewolves," he asked politely.

"Because I am one" he said his eyes flickering bright yellow for a second and then going back to emerald green, he didn't even know he could do that. Remus was taken aback.

"Please explain," he said calmly. So Harry did from the night in the woods up to the point where he almost killed Ron. He then began to tell Remus the story of the two little boys and Remus was surprised that Harry told the story so accurately.

"Well the story of the twins is common knowledge in the werewolf race, it is known as the turning point of the race."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The moon twins they're often referred too, both were bitten by Fenrir, but what you have to understand is that with the bite it your body can either accept it and you'll become a werewolf, or your body can reject it and you'll die"

"Have you ever known anyone that died from the bite?"

"Quite a few, the thing is the bite can kill any full grown man, for a child to survive it is quite unheard of let alone two children." Harry nodded as he took in the information and then thought of something.

"Weren't you and your brother bitten when you were young?" he asked. Remus nodded and a sad look came over his face.

"Yes we were but as you very well know Harry my brother didn't survive." Harry nodded and gave him an apologetic look

"Right well I know it's hard for you to control your transformations so I won't even ask if you have any suggestions."

"Try and find a source of calmness, just like you would think of a happy moment when casting the patronus charm. You'll be fine." Said Remus smiling softly. "Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked

"Only Neville knows, Ron and I aren't speaking and I don't see that changing anytime soon," Remus nodded, Sirius had informed him of Harry and Ron's falling out. While he'd hope it was nothing serious, he also didn't want anyone in Harry's life that would try to do harm to him, especially in this situation.

"Well, what about Hermione or Sirius?"

"I haven't found a way to tell either of them yet, I just wanted to figure some things out first, Neville sort of walked in on me while I was having an episode," murmured Harry sheepishly. Remus nodded in understanding.

"Well speaking from experience it helps when your friends know, try not to keep them in the dark too much longer. But for now secret is safe with me and I'll try to find out some more information for you as well."

"Thanks," said Harry as he looked at the clock he noticed his time was up. "Well I should get going, thanks for the information." Said Harry getting ready to floo.

"Sure thing Harry and you can write more often. Tonks and I would love to hear from you." He said smiling. Harry smiled back.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts Neville was busy pouring over books in the library about magical and mythical creatures trying to find out as much information as he could when someone got his attention. He looked up and noticed that it was Hermione. He scrambled quickly to adjust the books so she couldn't see the titles. But Hermione was way faster in observing things than he could imagine.<p>

"Doing a bit of research?" she asked as she picked up one of the books. Neville blushed a bit.

"Uh yea for Hagrid's care of magical creatures class."

"Werewolves huh?"

"Yeah, they're really fascinating." Hermione shrugged and decided to get right to the point.

"You and Harry seem really close now a days." Neville shrugged. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy you're close, especially after things with Ron." She said looking down.

"No one saw that coming Hermione, but Harry deserves better friendships than that, I'm just happy you haven't turned on him as well since that git did."

"Harry knows I would never turn on him." Neville nodded, he knew this as well.

"I'm sure he does."

"Right well that's not what I came to ask you." Said Hermione putting the book back down. "You and Harry seem really close as I've said before, and I know something's going on with him, I was hoping you could help me figure it out."

Neville shrugged, he really was a horrible liar, and so he tried to figure out a way around this conversation.

"Well I do know that he was really upset about the fight with Ron, you know when your supposed best friend turns on you it can take a toll on a bloke." Hermione nodded.

"Yes I'm well aware of that Neville, it's just that I know Harry and when something's going on he tries to hide it and deal with it himself, you two were talking before he attacked Ron and I've seen you with him around the castle since his fight with Ron. I was just wondering if you knew something?" she asked.

She looked distraught, there was never a problem Hermione Granger couldn't solve and now her best friend was closing himself off. Neville felt sorry for her, but needed to keep his promise to Harry.

"No Hermione I don't think anything else is wrong with him, he's just dealing with things in his own way I suppose." He said as calmly as he could.

"Ok, well thank you." Neville nodded and she turned and left out of the library he let out a relieved sigh and decided to talk to Harry about Hermione.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Neville walked into the common room and saw Harry going up to the dorms. He caught up to him and followed him into the six-year boys dorms. It was close to dinnertime so no one was in there when they walked in. Neville quickly cast a silencing and locking charm on the door and walked over to his bed and sat across from Harry's. Harry took his cue and sat down as well. He told Neville what Remus told him.<p>

"So he doesn't know who the twins are?"

"He has no clue, all he said was that it was a common story among the werewolf race."

"Did you ask him about anything else?"

"Not much but he said he would try to help in any way that he could and he would keep my secret."

"Ok, well that's good. I've been doing some research as well, we can discuss it after dinner though,"

"Alright,"

"Oh and Harry you need to talk to Hermione, she's really worried about you."

"I will."

They both left out of the dorm after Neville undid the charms and walked down to the common room. On their way out to the portrait whole Harry heard his name being called. He turned around and saw that it was Hermione.

"Harry can we talk for a minute?"


End file.
